Goodbye
by MissNata13
Summary: A JONAS fic. Joe/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first JONAS fic so please don't be harsh. Also I want to warning you all... I'm horrible at typing. This is for suburbs and Loved-Invention- the two greatest fanfic authors a girl could ask for (not kidding, go read their work!)**

**ENJOY!**

---

Goodbye

---

I _thought _I was completely over him. Maybe not as much as I wanted to be but I could have sworn that any left over feelings I had for him were just that- cold gross left overs. Joe was not the first person to say that I was off-beat, obsessed, or down right crazy but I'm pretty sure he was the second or third. And despite all my flaws he said I was _irresistibly cute_ and when he did, my heart fluttered. I'm not sure what I did that made Joe gather the courage to ask me out on a date. All along I thought it was plainly obivous he liked Stella. Thinking back now, Stella never really mentioned that she liked him at all or Joe liking Stella as well. Maybe it was just me.

I thanked the skys for Stella, she came by to solve my 'what to wear for the date' problem and eased my nerves. I don't think I would have made it out the bathroom as cool and collective as she made me.

Then, Joe of JONAS arrived.

Stella pushed me out the door and I could have died seeing him softly sucking on his lip, leaning casually by his car. His hand slipped into mine and I tripped as we made our way to the passenger side of the car. He caught me, mid-stumble, just before the big fall.

"Bit clumsy arn't you? Wouldn't want to see those knees scraped for the big tennis match on Friday." He said.

Joe Lucas was better than any perfect guy a girl could dream up. He remembered every single thing I said, he attended all my games, and he had by far the best knee-weakening kiss I've ever experienced.

And just as our spark of romance flickered into a flame, it sizzled out just like how the warm sun changes heat as the summer morphs into fall.

It was undescribably hard seeing Joe down the hall ways of Horice Mantis dressed out in plaid and as happy as ever. Stella was a bit occupied warming up her delivery boy crush to noticed I was crumbling apart. Oddly enough, I couldn't bring myself to hate the boy who was causing me so much anguish. It was like a suffocating ache on my hcest everytime I saw him smile at me that I couldn't get rid of. All I have of Joe is good memories and how could I hate someone who once made me so happy?

So life rolled on and the separation of distance and 'growing up' lead me to the farthest place I could go to get away from Joe; France. I had built my tennis career here and the trainers were unbelievably great. So while I'm on my way to a professional athletic career, Joe was still rocking out. And though it's been years since I've seen him in person I'll be ashamed to admit I still dream of being in his arms swaying side to side to the beat of his heart. Just like we used to.

There are times when I still tear up at the old pictures I still keep around. I hide them in a box that I stuff under my pillows. When I'm having a crappy day, I pulled the pictures out and I smile. There was a time when Stella found them during a quick visit. She scolded me.

"You have the entire sinlge male population of France in your hands and you still have these pictures around?" Stella yelled, "It's been six years and you're still not over him?"

I frowned, "I'm over it. There's just somethings worth keeping."

When I lose a game or have a terrible work out I listen to _our _song which just so happens to be '_Lovebug_'. We used to sing along to his song during that space of time when we sat in his car parked in the front of my house after the date was over. I didn't want to leave and he held my hand to show me he didn't want me to go. At least not yet. It was hilarious to hear how our voices blended horrible with the '_Lovebug_' track. My stomach would ache and I would always be breathless... until he gave me those kisses that made me thank the Lord I was sitting down. And shamefully, even if it's been years since he said _goodbye_, if I tried hard enough, I could still remember the sensation of his lips on mine. My knees still buckle but I know my memory won't do him justice.

"Macy, you remember Joe. Right?" Stella stood in the middle of Joe and I, "He was sort of your high school sweetheart type of deal..."

I kept my hands by my side when Joe extended his for a handshake.

"Who could forget?" I breathed out.

_I thought I was completely over Joe _but the rush of memories that I have been terrible at surpressing became unbearable. Everything concentrated in the middle of my chest that I was surprised that I didn't create a black hole from all the immense pressure I had in me.

"Well I'll let you two catch up. There's some cute French boys that I must... Oh la la!" Stella grinned as she ran across the wet street to greet some new friends.

Joe turned to me and gave me a smile that I used to go fan crazy for. All I had now was I hollow thud in my stomach when I think about it.

"I can't believe you live in France." He gulped.

I looked down, "Some of the best tennis trainers are located here."

"Oh."

Joe hadn't change a bit since the last time I saw him at school. A week before our Senior year closed he and his brothers left to embark on a summer tour in Europe.

"You still look beautiful, Mace." Joe mumbled.

I closed my eyes, "Joe, you've made it hard enough. Don't make it insufferable."

"Stella told me you still have some of those pictures-"

"I do." I cut off.

Joe ran his hands through his curly locks, "Mace, I know what we had was great but there's no use of hoping it might happen again. I wish it could but I learned we have to be grateful that _we_ happened. I know I'll never forget you or your silly little fan moments."

"Likewise." I frowned. I didn't want to accept what I've known all along. Joe and I were like some freak natural occurrence like snowfall at the end of summer, a comet, two full moons in one month, or raining frogs. So in that chilly afternoon, I faced my high school demons once again. Just as I thought I was about to lose part of my soul, a pair of warm lips pressed against mine. My knees didn't buckle, no, my whole world came crashing down at the discovery that we were still a perfect fit. And it killed me to look at Joe now.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"What?"

"Goodbye." I said.

---

****

It's going to be kept a oneshot for now. I'm not too sure if I'm up for the task of making it a fully fledge story with the glitz and glam.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**So maybe it will be a slow little story. I couldn't help myself. I love to use songs as inspirations and I just found one that I wanted to use so much and I saw how well it could work with this sort of plot. The first chapter is used the song "Good-Bye" by Miley Cyrus. This chapter I used "Part of the List" by Ne-Yo. **

**ENJOY!**

---

Part of the List

---

I'm not sure what possessed me to travel half way around the world to catch a glimpse of Macy. It's been years since I've seen her. Before I say anything else, I think I should mention the fact that we were together 'once upon a time'. Back in High School she was mine. I'm smiling like an idiot just thinking about it. The first day of school, I strangely gravitated to the pair of giggling friends- Stella and Macy. I was more than convinced that I liked Stella. Everytime I was around her I stuttered, made bad jokes, the whole shabang. It wasn't until I realized that it was actually Macy who turned me into... well, I'm not sure what she turned me into. I just know I was really happy when I found myself around her.

It took me a while to figure out how to ask her out on a date. How can you possibly tame a wild fan girl that is crazy for your own band? Kevin laughed at how she collected a potatoe chip that looked like me and accidently ate it. Nick snorted at the time when she nearly clawed my clothes off. At first it's more than frightening but as a boy, I can see the benefits for such a talent.

One day after school, she was leaning against the wall her books tightly in her arms as she stared off into space. I ignored the fact that she was dressed in those skimpy tennis skirts. Just seeing her day dream was smile worthy.

_"I see you're taking Calculus."_ I pointed to book that was tucked in her arms.

Macy quickly snapped out of her thoughts and a look of realization spread over her face. She knew that a band member of JONAS was talking to her. She stuttered, blushed, and overall looked like she was embarrassed of how foolish she thought she looked. Disappointed, she tried to excuse herself.

_"Don't be upset."_ I started, _"It's irresistibly cute when you get flustered."_

Macy's jaw dropped.

_"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to go bowling with me this Friday."_ I asked, smiling at how shocked she looked. She gulped nodded and scurried off. I was just glad she said yes instead of having a heart attack.

You see, thinking back to the reason why I broke up with her, I feel like I should have waited it out. I still love her. I still remember how her hair softly framed her face and how the shape of her eyes and her nose was just the icing of the cake. First and foremost, Macy was incredible at sports. Our first date she beat me at five games and she wasn't trying at all. Once you get past her athletic side, she was unusually kind and sweet. Everything she did made me want to kiss her senseless because that's what she deserved. She deserved a boyfriend that was attentive, not jealous, and not famous... unlike me. The moment I knew she deserved someone like... Pete from Calculus (although, I never let her talk to him because I've seen the way he looked at her) I knew somewhere along the lines we might go our separate ways. I didn't want to have a big fight when we broke up. I didn't want her to hate me. I wanted her to remember us like we were. Happy.

_"You know we're going on tour soon and after that I'll be busy recording the new album." I_ whispered in her ear, giving her the warmest hug I could give. I didn't want to let her go.

Macy grinned up at me, _"I know, every number one fan knows."_

I bitterly laughed,_ "Mace."_

I took a deep breath, knowing that this was the last time I was going to hold her like this.

_"Macy, I don't want to keep your hopes up."_ I choked out, _"And I don't want to lie either. The chances of seeing you again after school is over are really slim."_

_"I have backstage passes to your show on-"_

_"I don't want to lose you in a huge fight or to know that I didn't put my best foot forward."_ I said.

Macy looked at me, her eyes wide, _"You're breaking up with me?"_

I gulped,_ "I don't want to."_

Macy forced out a watery smile,_ "I understand. Just in case you meet someone else."_

_"There isn't anybody else but you." I_ kissed the top of her head,_ "But it's for the best._

And everyday I wondered if it really _was_ for the best. I didn't meet someone else. I was always caught up my memories of her. Her funny little laugh. Her smile. Her kiss. By day, all I did was reminisce. At night, I was haunted by her broken face. I tried being her friend but it was obvious that she only wanted me and should couldn't have that.

Years later, I couldn't shake her off. Stella would constantly remind me of how many French guys must be over Macy. The jealousy still burned in me. Knowing how great Macy is, I didn't deny that she might be in the arms of some French jerk. She must have moved on, unlike me. I thought Macy had forgotten about me until Stella mentioned that she found a box of old pictures of Macy and I under her pillow. It was a flicker of hope. She still remembered me and that's when I decided to visit her. Stella thought it was ridiculous that I thought she might have forgotten about me.

"Joe, girls don't forget things like that." Stella rolled her eyes as she brisky walked in the cold November air. I trailed behind her passing a small bakery that smelled nearly as sweet as I remembered Macy smelling like.

And there she was, standing at the corner of a sidewalk looking for Stella. She looked more mature, the spark of a fan girl gone. When we appraoched her, her eyes landed on me and her face twisted into an unreadble expression. Stella introduced us.

"Macy, you remember Joe. Right?" Stella looked at me mockingly. "He was sort of your high school sweetheart type of deal..."

To be polite, I stook my hand out for a hand shake. Macy forced a smile, my gesturred unnoticed.

"Who could forget?" Macy said. Her eyes locked with mine and quickly shifted towards Stella who excused herself and ran across the street.

I really wished I could go back to see her genuine shining smile. Her lips were perfectly shaped into a frown. I wasn't sure if she was pleased to see me. I hoped that she was going to be happy but seeing her struggling to look at me showed me she was anything but pleased. I put on a smile trying to look careless.

"I can't believe you live in France." I looked around at the tall stone buildings that surrounded us.

"Some of the best tennis trainers are located here." Macy once again avoided looking at me.

"Oh." I sighed. I was beginning to think that our break up was anything but clean. Perhaps, she hated me.

"You still look beautiful, Mace." I said to myself. Well, at least I thought I did.

"Joe, you've made it hard enough. Don't make it insufferable." Macy closed her eyes shaking her head.

"Stella told me you still have some of those pictures-"

"I do." Macy raised her eyebrows at me.

Maybe instead of trying to act like nothing happened or pretend that we're better off, I should say something. I was more than glad to be with her in school. I at least know that I've been hoping that we could be together again. For goodness sake, I haven't met anybody that came close to the way Macy made me feel.

"Mace, I know what we had was great but there's no use of hoping it might happen again. I wish it could but I learned we have to be grateful that _we_ happened." I said, wishing she would understand me. As much as I wanted to be with her, watching her react to me made it seem impossible. "I know I'll never forget you or your silly little fan moments."

"Likewise." She frowned.

A wave of pain washed over her face and there was nothing more I wanted to do then to take that away. So I did what I always did when Macy lost a game (which was rare) or when she was sad or angry at me. I kissed her. And for a moment I felt her cave in. Just as I was about to pull her close, she stepped away her flace flushed in red.

"I have to go." She announced, staring at her feet.

"What?" I asked, not fully understanding why she broke our kiss.

"Goodbye." She sniffed and she nearly ran away.

I watched her hair whip around in the slight chilly breeze as she headed towards the underground metro. And even if she just hurt me without knowing she did, I still loved everything about her. I just wished I never had let her go in the first place. Everything about Macy is just part of the list of things I miss about her.

---

**So it's in Joe's POV. I could never go without justifying my boys. I never really mean to make them complete jerks so I have to make up for that. Hope you like Joe a bit better. Grin. Now I have to go find another song to wrap this up. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
